


Kiss Attack

by milesofblue



Series: The Flying Fish and Ginger Snap Chronicles [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Feels, Boys Kissing, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, First Kiss, Get these two a room!, Heavy Angst, Horny Teenagers, Humor, M/M, No spoilers for any Haikyuu seasons, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Sexual Tension, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milesofblue/pseuds/milesofblue
Summary: Just two angsty idiots and a fiery First Kiss as unpredictable as they are! 🔥💋 Things will never be the same!Bonus: Lots of yelling and lots of balls. 📢😳
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: The Flying Fish and Ginger Snap Chronicles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101737
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	Kiss Attack

**Author's Note:**

> 📌 This work is part of a series written in chronological order like chapters, but it can also be read independently! If you want to start at the very beginning read, “When it Rains, it Pours” first. But if you just want some angsty “First Kisses” then read on!

***

~Kageyama~

Tensions were high.

And _not_ just because the Inter-High preliminaries were a week away.

But because Kageyama had yet to make any more progress in his attempts to “win” Hinata over, whatever the hell that meant.

The problem was, the boy seemed to be completely and utterly oblivious as to his feelings for him.

Was he _blind_?!

Okay, so maybe Kageyama’s attempts at expressing himself were a little too subtle, but he was trying his damn best! He was giving the idiot compliments even though it killed him; he was refraining from biting his head off for at least _half_ of the times that he could have, and maybe most importantly of all, he was giving him these intense, lingering stares. If they weren’t enough to let Hinata know how he felt, then the situation was truly hopeless. Because that was all he had. Literally his only bag of tricks…

If only he knew how to _flirt_ as well he knew volleyball…

Actually, no.

_Take that back._

Flirting was just not in his repertoire, nor would it ever be.

Hinata would just have to learn to live without it…

_What am I thinking?!_

_We’re not even in a relationship for godssakes!_ _And I have no fucking clue what I’m doing!_

But still.

He wasn’t giving up.

This “thing” that he had for the boy clearly wasn’t going away…

No matter how much he fought it, no matter how much he begged the gods for _literally_ _anyone but him_ …It was no use. Every night he lay in bed, his heart aching up a storm, his dick throbbing like a bitch…and it was only growing worse. Having to see the idiot day in and day out was really starting to grate on him…

And unfortunately, the little “hang-out” he’d had at Hinata’s house the previous week had only raised his angst levels by about a thousand percent. He’d been on top of the boy for godssakes! On his fucking bed! And that just wasn’t something he could blow off.

But he knew one thing for sure—where there was a _will,_ there was a _way_ …

And he was determined to wake Hinata up to his feelings for him…

Even if it meant punching him in the face.

***

~Hinata~

  
Kageyama had been acting stranger than normal all week.

His moods were completely unpredictable.

One minute he’d be giving him some odd, unconvincing compliment, and the next, shouting insults like his life depended on it. A few times even, Hinata had literally thought Kageyama was going to grab him by the scruff and fling him across the room like a boomerang.

And aside from the setter’s sudden outbursts and hot and cold moods, there was something even more disturbing that he was doing.

Staring.

Intensely.

Like. All. The. Time.

Was it some new evil form of intimidation?

Something he’d concocted to constantly keep Hinata on his toes?

Some secret form of Japanese torture?

Stare your opponent down until they keel over dead?

Because if so, Kageyama was surely becoming a master of it.

Several times, when the boy’s blue eyes had turned black and as hard as marbles, staring into his very soul, Hinata had _literally_ thought he might die.

_Is this how my life will end?_ he’d wondered. _Death by a Setter’s Stare: The Shouyou Hinata Story._

It had been a strange week, that much was for certain.

And he’d had such high hopes after Kageyama had visited his house! In fact, he’d been as high as a kite after the boy had left; he’d really thought things would be different…But apparently, expecting the setter to change his ways was right up there with hoping Tsukishima would actually grow a _personality_ …

Maybe he shouldn’t hold his breath.

And yet…

Even despite all that, he couldn’t stop the way his heart felt…or the way his body responded...like that damn runaway train on Mario Kart. The one that always managed to run him over, smash him flat to the tracks.

How in the hell could Kageyama _really_ not see how much he liked him?

Hinata was always trying to be better at him in everything they did…whether it was hitting balls, running drills, or racing to get to practice…Surely Kageyama understood that he did all those things just to _impress_ him, because he _really_ _liked_ him? And not only that, but he was _always_ by the setter’s side, practically _glued_ to it. He couldn’t help it. It just felt right. And he’d even invited him to his house for godssakes! Given him lots of candy…made him laugh...

What _more_ could he possibly do?

Scream in his face?

_Huh…_

_I LIKE YOU, YOU ASSHOLE! NOW KISS ME, DAMN IT!_

Maybe Kageyama just needed to be told straight...No beating around the bush.

But what if he didn’t return his feelings?

What if he actually _did_ punch him in the face?

Hinata clutched his hand to his heart and squeezed.

_I think that’s a risk I’m willing to take._

***

~Kageyama~

  
“GO!”

“IT’S TOO SOON!”

“NO IT’S NOT! JUST _GO_!”

The squeak of Hinata’s shoes echoed through the court as everyone watched him with bated breath. 

Whoosh.

He missed.

_Shit._

“I _TOLD_ YOU!”

“SHUT UP!

Kageyama clenched his fists and growled in frustration.

It was _his_ timing that was off, technically, but he’d literally _die_ before admitting it. It was always easier to blame the boy.

“Stop telling me when to jump!” Hinata yelled, stomping towards him, his orange eyes wide and wild. “You’re messing me up! Just set the DAMN ball and I’ll get it!”

“What, like last time?” Kageyama hissed, wiping the sweat off his brow with his forearm.

Hinata bared his teeth.

So far, during their practice session, Hinata had _missed_ more balls than he’d hit; he was all over the damn place and Kageyama was about one second away from strangling him. Prelims for nationals were a fucking _week_ away and somehow, they were _regressing_. Hinata’s timing was completely off. The idiot might as well have been swatting at flies. It was exasperating!

Kageyama wiped his face on the sleeve of his grey t-shirt, trying to contain his temper, and when he looked back down again, there was Hinata, standing about a mile below him and glaring up at him like some kind of disgruntled demon-kitten, his hands clenched angrily at his sides and his small face contorted with rage. “YOUR timing is off, you over-grown Sasquatch! _Not_ MINE!” he growled.

Kageyama was just about to snap back when coach Ukai blew his whistle. He shook his head and huffed, running off the court along with everyone else.

“Alright everyone, good practice,” Ukai said. “ _Clearly_ we still have some work to do,” he muttered, looking pointedly at Kageyama and Hinata, “but we’ll find our groove again. Just keep practicing. And remember, now’s not the time to try new things. We need to perfect what we’ve _been_ doing…” He flicked his eyes back to the pair. “Now let’s clean up and go home.”

They all grunted and stood up.

“Hinata…Kageyama,” Ukai said, calling them back.

Kageyama bristled.

The _last_ thing he wanted was another goddamn lecture. He already knew they were doing terribly, and it was all _Hinata’s_ fault.

“There’s no time for squabbling,” Ukai said gruffly, crossing his arms over his broad chest and staring them down. “You two’ve got a _good thing_ going…don’t mess that up. And Kageyama,“ he said, staring directly at him, “don’t worry about Hinata’s timing. Just set the balls to him like you always do. He’ll get them.”

Kageyama clenched his fists at his sides and ground his teeth, but nodded anyway, ready to be done with it. 

“And Hinata, keep using your own timing. It’s worked so far…well, at least it _has_ been, so don’t mess that up. Don’t overthink it, you two.”

They both sighed and nodded, unable to look him in the eye.

“You’re on ball duty.”

Kageyama huffed and turned away. He hated being told what to do. He _loathed_ being corrected. Ukai had basically just told him to stop fucking up Hinata’s rhythm, and it was downright infuriating. Hinata’s _rhythm_ was the entire issue! It was completely unstable. The idiot never had a plan or a damn clue about what he was doing. He was a nightmare to set for…

But when he was on...he was _on_.

And yes, it was like magic and yes that magic could make them do amazing things, but magic wasn’t dependable and that scared the hell out of Kageyama. There was too much blind trust involved when it came to Hinata. _Trust_ that he would even be aware enough of his surroundings to know when to run to the net. _Trust_ that he would actually swing at the exact right moment and hit the ball…and all with his fucking eyes closed! And then of course _trust_ that when he did actually make contact with the ball, he wouldn’t do something insanely stupid like smack the referee in the face and knock him off his pedestal (which he’d absolutely done before) or slam the ball down on _their_ side of the net (also been known to happen).

Putting his trust in such an unpredictable live-wire was giving him grey hair.

At least that’s how it _felt_.

Shouyou Hinata would surely be the death of him, or at least the cause of his rapidly advancing old age.

_Death by the Ginger: “I couldn’t handle his stupidity”, The Tobio Kageyama Story._

It was simply maddening.

And on top of all that, he still _wanted_ him.

Like in the worst way.

The ache had been simmering for _months_ now and infuriating nights like this one only made it about a thousand times worse. He was always on the verge of either smacking the daylights out of the boy or doing, well, _other things_ , that probably shouldn’t see the light of day...

“He called you out,” Hinata’s voice came as they both walked to the end of the court to start picking up balls.

Noya and Asahi were busy taking down the net while Tanaka and Suga were mopping the floors.

“Excuse me?”

“Coach Ukai, he basically just told you to stop messing with my _flow_.”

Kageyama clenched his jaw and inhaled, his nostrils flaring to capacity.

_I will keep it together…I will keep it together…_

_That’s how he’ll know my devotion._

_I will choose not to kill him._

“Hinata…just shut your damn mouth,” he growled.

“Or what? You’ll throw me another crappy set?”

Kageyama picked up a ball and squeezed, his hand almost fully encompassing it as red-hot fury shot straight up his spine, turning his eyes red. He stared at Hinata, just one second away from snapping, and the boy just stared back, a haughty expression on his infuriating face. Normally, he’d be screaming like a damn girl and running for the hills by now. 

_Why isn’t he running?!_

Kageyama leaned down towards him, his eyes narrowing to his mouth; he licked his lips unconsciously, his heart beating faster.

“My sets are never crappy, you little fucker. You just _suck_.”

Hinata’s eyes went as large and round as the volleyballs surrounding them, nearly popping out of his head, and Kageyama could practically see the steam coming out of his ears, his small body shaking with rage.

Shouyou Hinata was a fucking tea kettle.

And it was pretty damn cute.

_Cute?!_

_What is WRONG with me?!_

“Alright boys! Let’s go!”

It was Daichi’s voice.

Kageyama flicked his eyes away from Hinata’s contorted face to see that they were the last ones left in the gym, except for Ukai, who was standing by the door. “Would you two hurry it up?! _God_. I’ve gotta run some paperwork over to Takeda, but I’ll be back in a minute, and you two dumbasses better have all these balls put away before I do!”

Kageyama huffed and looked back down at the floor, snatching up a ball.

“Say it again,” a voice growled from behind him.

He turned around to see Hinata, still seething, his teeth bared and a crazed look in his amber eyes.

“Say what?”

“That I _suck_.”

“Okay, you suck.”

Hinata’s face distorted yet again, (how many crazy faces could this fucker make?!) and then he pumped his fists down by his sides, “I DO NOT AND YOU KNOW IT! _YOU_ SUCK!”

“How _old_ are you?!” Kageyama snapped back. “I swear to god, Hinata, I’m gonna punch you in the face if you don’t shut up.”

“I’d like to see you try! We both know I’m faster!”

Kageyama bristled.

But maybe he could at least put Hinata’s pent up rage to good use. “You think you can pick up balls faster than me?”

A devilish gleam flashed across the boy’s eyes. “With my hands _tied_ ,” he said, his words dripping with provocation.

And maybe something more.

Did the idiot ever realize just how _lewd_ some of his off-handed remarks sounded?

_God._

Now he couldn’t get the visual of Hinata with his _hands tied_ out of his head.

_Nope._

_Don’t go there._

_Don’t even think about it._

But damn it, he really _would_ like to tie the boy up. Shut him up. Make him be still for one goddamn minute…so he could touch him, kiss him…have his way with him.

“Loser has to smack Asahi on the ass.”

Kageyama jerked his head up. “What did you just say?”

“You heard me. So unless you wanna die by the _Rolling Thunder_ , you better _grab some balls_.”

Now his head was really spinning.

_Grab who’s balls?!_

_What the fuck is he talking about?_

_I swear to god._

But he knew one thing for sure, he wasn’t about to touch Asahi _anywhere_ , not even with a ten-foot pole, no one in their right mind would…Not unless they wanted to be flayed alive by Noya—the loudmouthed Libero was ridiculously over-protective of his best friend… _and_ his man-bun. 

Hinata was already running around the court like a damn fiend, collecting balls and throwing them in the cart, though missing half of his attempts and creating twice as much work for himself.

_Dear god, how is he so uncoordinated?!_

Kageyama was happy to let him do all the grunt work…but then his competitiveness got the best of him in the end and they were both racing around the court like demons, lunging for balls and tossing them in the basket. After they’d finished, they both grabbed hold of the cart and raced towards the storage room, as if they could somehow still beat each other there.

“I WON!” Hinata yelled as he crossed the threshold first, the entire cart getting caught in the doorway and flinging Kageyama back with it. “You ASS!” he bellowed, shoving the cart aside and stomping into the room after him. “Does _everything_ have to be a fucking competition!?”

Hinata stared up at him, panting, his eyes narrowing to slits. “YOU’RE the one that can’t handle getting beat! Because you’re a sore loser. _Everyone_ agrees.”

Kageyama rolled his shoulders back and moved towards him. “Everyone?” he said in a low, menacing voice.

Panic flashed across the boy’s eyes, yet he still managed to stand his ground. “Well, yes,” he replied weakly. “You still think you’re the _King_.”

Kageyama closed his eyes and inhaled, every cell of his body now lit on fire and ready for war. “ _Don’t_ call me that,” he growled.

“But it’s the _truth_! Maybe if you’d get off your damn throne, we could actually _improve_!”

And then everything happened very fast.

In one swift move Kageyama grabbed the boy by the collar and slammed him up against the wall, making them both grunt from the impact. Hinata wrapped his hands around his wrists and squeezed tight, a look of horror on his pained face.

Kageyama’s heart was beating in his ears, his body wound as tight as a spring, his hands trembling as he gripped onto him.

He flicked his eyes down to Hinata’s mouth.

And then back to his eyes...

Ans then down to his mouth...

And then...he went for it.

Went for those lips.

Went for the gold.

And it was as if everything was happening in slow motion.

Just like when he’d throw a perfect set.

Time stopped.

Everything stopped.

It was just him and the ball and the boy, suspended in the air, waiting.

Nothing else existed.

He saw the flecks of gold in Hinata’s wide eyes, the curl of his eyelashes, the freckles on his nose.

And then he made contact, pressing down into warm lips, and tasting something he suddenly couldn’t live without.

It was a sensation like nothing he’d ever felt before.

And the need for _more_ was absolutely overwhelming, consuming his entire body, frying his brain and taking him right out of the atmosphere.

HOLY FUCKING SHIT!

I’M KISSING HINATA!

I’M REALLY DOING IT!

Hinata made a strangled noise, the sound bringing him back down to earth. He realized his hands were now gripping onto the boy’s face, and Hinata was still gripping onto him, but not pushing him away…In fact, he was pulling him forward and down, urging him on!

_He wants this!_

_He wants it!_

_Holy shit!_

_We’re kissing!_

He pressed his entire body into Hinata’s small one, holding him securely against the wall.

His dick was on fire, his entire pelvis aflame, and Hinata’s mouth… _god_ his mouth! It was so hot and wet and intoxicating he thought he might die.

_This is what I’ve been missing?!_

_What?!_

Hinata pressed back with just as much force, just as much _need_. He was standing on his tip-toes, straining for more, and Kageyama’s brain suddenly short-circuited.

_How is this happening?!_

_HOW?!_

They finally broke apart, both gasping for air. And when he fluttered his eyes open, all he could see were the freckles on Hinata’s nose, closer than ever before. Hinata’s eyes were still closed, his hands still gripping hold of his wrists for dear life.

“Wow,” the boy breathed, swaying slightly on his feet, “A kiss attack.”

“Hmm?”

“A kiss attack…you just…sprung it on me…” he breathed.

But Kageyama’s brain was so fried he could barely even hear him...Hinata could have been talking about _cherry blossoms_ for all he knew.

_I need another one…_

He leaned down and pressed their lips together again, and goddamnit—it was even _better_ than the first one!

Hinata grunted quietly, the primal sound making his cock twitch hungrily in his athletic shorts. Yes, it was fully loaded and yes it was fully _dying_ from their close proximity. He didn’t want to move by an inch. The boy’s dick was just as hard and just as hot, throbbing against his lower belly as he pressed into him, and Kageyama was more than willing to go up in flames in order to keep it there. It _belonged_ there.

And Hinata’s lips!

They were even more unbearably soft and warm than he’d imagined!

The best thing he’d ever tasted!

And then he could feel the boy loosening his tight grip on his wrists and sliding down the wall, breaking their kiss; clearly his legs were too weak to hold him. Kageyama gripped him under the arms and hiked him back up again. “Get on my hips,” he commanded, his voice coming out gruff and deep.

_I can’t believe I just said that!_

_Holy fuck!_

Hinata’s face suddenly shifted from one of utter drunkenness to complete surprise, yet the command must have renewed his strength, because the next thing Kageyama knew, the boy had jumped straight up in the air and right onto him, wrapping his legs around his waist and gripping onto the tops of his shoulders, like he’d done it a thousand times before.

_Oh my god!_

Kageyama growled and slammed the boy’s back against the wall, gripping onto his ass with both hands and surging against him, his face tilted upwards, straining for his mouth, _desperate_ for it. A beat passed and he started to worry, but then he felt Hinata’s lips, hot and hungry, pressing against his own, his small hands clasping onto his face.

_Okay, wow._

It was fucking euphoria.

Better than a win.

***

~Hinata~

_  
I’m…kissing Kageyama…_

_Kageyama…is kissing me…_

_AHHHHHHHHHH!_

_WHAAAAAT?!_

_HOW IS THIS—_

_WHAT IS THIS—_

_Oh, his lips are soft…_

_He tastes like banana Hi-Chews._

_I wonder if he ate some before practice…_

_I bet he got them from Noya…he always has tons in his bag…_

_HOLY SHIT WE’RE KISSING!_

_LIKE FOR REAL!_

_Or maybe I’m dreaming…I did get hit pretty hard in the head with that spike from Tanaka…_

A noise came from outside and they both flinched.

Kageyama dropped him to the ground faster than lightning and took three steps back, his blue eyes positively wild.

“Where _are_ you two?!” a voice came. “Oh, _there_ you are,” Coach Ukai said, appearing in the doorway. “I see you two haven’t _killed_ each other yet, thank _god_. Now go home!” he barked.

They both nodded and bolted for the door, barely fitting through it and nearly stampeding over Ukai. “Watch it!” the man yelped, jumping backwards.

They snatched up their bags and flew outside.

And they didn’t stop running, not even to grab their bikes, which they’d completely forgotten about, their brains so fried.

Hinata didn’t know _what_ was happening, only that he couldn’t stop moving, stop racing forward. Were his feet even touching the ground?!

Was he floating?

Flying?

Was any of this even real?

They both came to a screeching halt at their parting point, where he always went one way and Kageyama went the other. A car whizzed by and he nearly jumped out of his skin but Kageyama grabbed him by the arm and yanked him back. “Watch it, you dumbass!”

Hinata sucked in air and stared up at him with wide eyes.

_Okay, maybe I did imagine all of that…_

_He’s not acting any differently than normal._

But Kageyama continued to hold onto his bicep, his large, hot hand nearly wrapping all the way around it. The setter licked his lips and stared at him, his cheeks flushed and his black hair fringed with sweat and sticking to his face. “So,” he started to say, clearing his throat.

“That…was…AMAZING!” Hinata bellowed, cutting him off and jumping straight into the air. “First you were like _WHOOSH_ , and then I was like _WAM,_ and then we were like _SHA-BAM_! _Kiss attack_!”

Kageyama stared at him blankly, his mouth slightly agape, and then his face contorted into something entirely new. He actually smiled.

_Kageyama’s smiling…_

_Smiling at me…_

_Yep, I’m definitely dead._

“Yeah, it was pretty awesome,” Kageyama said, a goofy, drunken expression crossing his face and holding there, as if he were still remembering.

“Pretty awesome…” Hinata repeated, staring up at him in awe.

_He’s SMILING!_

_AT ME!!!!!!!_

_Oh. My. God._

“Yeah, so I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?”

_Wait. What?_

_Nooooooo!_

_I need more!_

_Give me your MOUTH you bastard!_

“Right,” Hinata replied, his heart raging against his chest. He gripped onto the strap of his satchel, digging his fingernails into the yellow canvas; there was so much he wanted to say…so much he wanted to _do_ …They were just getting started!

“But hey,” Kageyama said, his voice going uncharacteristically soft.

And Hinata stood as still as a statue in front of him, wide-eyed and frozen to the spot.

“I’d like to do that again sometime,” Kageyama finished, his blue eyes going impossibly intense and his strong jaw clenching tight. 

_Oh my god!_

_I know that look!_

_It’s the crazy one he’s been giving me all week!_

_AHHHHHHH!_

And all Hinata could do was nod, about a second away from exploding into a million fireworks; the Chinese New Year had _nothing_ on what was happening inside his brain.

Kageyama smiled slightly and flicked his eyes to the ground, his cheeks still flushed. “Okay, see you tomorrow then,” he said, before turning and walking away, his hands shoved deep in his pockets.

“See you tomorrow,” Hinata breathed, watching him go with a pounding heart.

And then he turned and ran all the way home, his feet barely touching the ground.

“WOOOWHOOO!!!!” he yelled, pumping his fists in the air.

“KISS ATTAAAAAAAAACK!”

***

**Author's Note:**

> 💋👊💋👊💋👊💋👊💋
> 
> Finally!!! 🎉 These two idiots will be flying high! They finally got some action!😂
> 
> 📌 Read the next part in this series, “Samurai Booty Call”! 👉
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! 🙏❤️


End file.
